Coot's Chapel
Coot's Chapel is an abandoned chapel in Red Dead Redemption and Red Dead Redemption 2, in the Cholla Springs region of the New Austin territory. It lies southeast of Armadillo. Background ''Red Dead Redemption 2'' During the events of Red Dead Redemption 2, Coot's Chapel is used to cremate the large amounts of bodies due to the outbreak of cholera in the region. ''Red Dead Redemption'' Seth Briars is found here robbing graves during the mission "Exhuming and Other Fine Hobbies" and Seth Briars mission "A Gentle Drive with Friends" begins here. The player can find Alma Horlick in this location to begin the Stranger side-mission "Let No Man Put Asunder". The place is also inhabited by a few other unusual people that seem to take residence outside the dilapidated chapel, a few of them being Coke Buckley and Morris Snead: they can be seen digging up graves, sitting by campfires or mourning. It is possible that people live in the chapel, because they can be seen sleeping in the back room. The area surrounding the chapel is sparse and empty with few demolished homes dotting the landscape. ''Undead Nightmare'' During the Undead Nightmare, Coot's Chapel is one of three New Austin graveyards that need to be cleansed of the Undead to complete the mission "Get Back in That Hole, Partner". Layout Coot's Chapel is a small, isolated place of Christian worship. The chapel is rundown, the windows old and cracked, the walls slowly crumbling or disappearing and the seats worn out. The chapel also maintains a graveyard. Among the graves with legible inscriptions lie most of the MacFarlane Brothers, Priscilla Johnson (Marshal Johnson's wife) and many other people. The graveyard is quiet and the surrounding stone walls are either gone or broken. The iron fencing is rusted. A lifeless tree sits in the center of the yard with scattered debris found lying around. The area surrounding the chapel has many ruined houses where all but the brick foundations have been gone. Treasure A scrap of the Deadly Assassin Outfit can be found inside a chest in the chapel for those who purchased the Special Edition version of the game or downloaded the Deadly Assassin Outfit DLC. However, opening this chest can count as a theft and witnesses may run off to tell the authorities, though Coot's Chapel is somewhat distant from the nearest sheriff. Multiplayer Coot's Chapel is the site of the Undead Overrun level titled "High Brains Drifter". No other multiplayer game modes take place here. Trivia *One gravestone in the chapel cemetery is dedicated to a cowboy with no name who died towards the end of the nineteenth century. This could be a tribute to the character played by Clint Eastwood The grave is located just behind the one that Seth is digging up when Marston first meets him. *The grave of Josephine Byrd can be opened with a fire bottle. This is the same grave that is excavated by Seth during the mission "Exhuming and Other Fine Hobbies". This is either an "Easter Egg" or just a glitch. *"Coot's Chapel" is possibly a nickname given to the area after it had been abandoned. It may be a reference to the crazy and undesirable people who hang around the area, as the word Coot means 'old' in the western civilization. *If the player opens the chest inside the church, the residents will go and alert the sheriff. *An NPC can sometimes be seen angrily pointing and shouting at the large cross above the altar and later sitting on a pew, crying. *NPCs occasionally can sometimes be seen crying at graves at the chapel. *An NPC can also be seen digging graves and sometimes crying by it. *The graves of all five of Bonnie's deceased brothers can be found here. Known Graves Gallery Image:Cootschapel.location.jpg File:Rdr_coot's_chapel000.jpg File:Rdr_coot's_chapel00.jpg File:115.jpg File:Rdr_undead_alma_horlick.jpg|Alma Horlick re-appears during the Undead Nightmare. Undead-Overrun-Coots-Chapel.jpg|Coot's Chapel as seen at start of Undead Overrun Achievements/Trophies ''Red Dead Redemption'' The discovery of locations in Red Dead Redemption count towards the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- ''Undead Nightmare'' Cleansing the cemetery at this location contributes toward the following Achievements/Trophies: ---- ---- Related Content de:Coot’s Chapel es:Coot's Chapel Category:Redemption Locations Category:Redemption II Locations Category:New Austin Category:Graveyards